VeggieTales 25th Anniversary Celebration!
'''VeggieTales 25th Anniversary Celebration! '''is a special episode where the veggies celebrate 25 years of the show through music. It is the first episode since VeggieTales in the House to return to the original character designs and the second Phineasnferb episode to be released in 2018. Plot Bob and Larry introduce the kids to VeggieTales as normal. Bob is about to read a letter from Olivia of Battle Creek, Michigan. All of a sudden, all of the veggies pop up and say surprise to Bob and Larry. The two are quite surprised. Then Larry remembers it's the show's 25th anniversary. Bob asks Olivia if it is okay if they get to her question on the next show and decides to take a moment to celebrate 25 years of VeggieTales. Junior thinks since they did a clip show last time, they should celebrate musically. Bob thinks it's a great idea, since the show has had a good history of catchy tunes. Laura then suggests that everyone shares their favorite VeggieTales song from the past 25 years. Bob likes that idea as well. The veggies finish compiling their songs onto a disc. They insert the disc into QWERTY's drive and everyone watches their songs. Once all of the songs finish, everyone wonders where Mr. Lunt went. Mr. Lunt, having his baking background, has baked a giant cake for Bob and Larry. Larry thinks that's a monstrous cake. Junior says it is definitely bigger than the Boogieman. Everyone decides to try and tackle the cake. Bob hopes that the kids enjoyed the show. Archibald then points out that QWERTY apparently has a verse for them today. Bob is surprised. After reading the verse, Bob once again thanks the kids for joining them, and thanks everyone who has supported the show the past 25 years. He hopes that there are more fun stories to tell and songs to sing in the future. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Water Buffalo Song * Stand! * God Is Bigger * Best Friends Forever * Supper Hero * I Can Be Your Friend * The Grapes of Wrath * The Thankfulness Song * Modern Major General * The New and Improved Bunny Song * His Cheeseburger * Keep Walking * My Golden Egg * I Can Love * LarryBoy Theme Song * Larry Learns to Listen * Kilts and Stilts * My Day * Finish Strong! * Big Things Too * Can't Believe It's Christmas * Promised Land * Emerald Hunters * Prettiest Gals * I Want To Dance * A Joking Sumo I * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "These things I have spoken to you, that my joy may be in you, and that your joy may be full." -John 15:11 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Pa Grape * Madame Blueberry * Archibald Asparagus * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Petunia Rhubarb * LarryBoy * Frankencelery * Scooter Carrot * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Goliath * Buzz-Saw Louie * Tom Grape * Lenny Carrot * Maddie * Snoodle Doo * Apollo Trivia * There is at least one reference to every VeggieTales episode made to date with this episode * Junior mentions their last birthday celebration from "VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * Mr. Lunt mentions his baking background, aiming towards "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" * Junior says the cake is bigger than the Boogieman, referring to "Where's God When I'm Scared?" * The credits contains a remix medley of: ** VeggieTales Theme Song ** God Is Bigger ** The Hairbrush Song ** Good Morning, George ** Big Things Too ** Song of the Cebu ** I'm So Blue ** I Love My Duck ** We're Vikings ** Belly Button ** Pizza Angel ** Rock On, LarryBoy ** Monkey ** Pants Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb